I'm not Afraid
by ShannySkyGem
Summary: 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927. *IS UNDER REVISION*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I heard there is a demon child living among us!" screeched a blonde-haired girl, gushing out nonsense to all the friends around her. "He had blue hair, and then he has a blue eye and a _red _one!"

"Oh, isn't that Rokudo Mukuro?" said another. "I'm sure he's not a demon, he only has a red eye after all!"

"But people say he can _see _things! Like ghosts and what-not! Plus, people say he knows six of his past lives!"

Tsuna sat at his table, blinking as he struggled to listen to what the group of people were saying while drawing a robot on a piece of paper. It was going around a lot recently, about a demon child who walked the streets at night who had a glowing red eye. It was kind of hard to believe, that there was a demon child lurking round the corner, but due to Tsuna's over-active imagination, lots of pictures had appeared to him- such as the robot he was drawing.

He knew that this Rokudo Mukuro wasn't a bad person, his intuition told him that, but the thought of meeting a boy who just didn't socialize at all scared him. This Mukuro boy… had a lot of bad rumours about him, such as fighting with first-year-student Hibari Kyoya, or that he 'apparently' lures away females, such as that Dokuro Chrome, but in reality, Chrome had only moved away to Kokuyo.

When the bell rang, Tsuna packed up his picture, his head bowed as he looked at the clock. School had just finished, but his mom had forced him into going into an after school club where people got together and talked, played and had fun. Too bad Tsuna thought the whole idea was going to be the death of him.

Trudging through the hallways, Tsuna stopped when he saw every single kid at the window, pointing and laughing at something.

"Look! The demon child is fighting with Hibari Kyoya again!"

"I bet ten bucks that Mukuro will lose and get crushed again!"

"Nahh, I bet fifteen that the demon kid is gonna die today!"

Tsuna ran over to the window, pressing his hands against the glass as he stared outside, eyes wide as he saw the with a pineapple haircut block every attack aimed at him with his bares hands, barely wincing when steel metal met with his arms.

Even though Tsuna was only ten, he could tell that would hurt. He kept staring watching as Mukuro ducked and then swung his leg, knocking Hibari over for a few moments before continuing the same pattern of getting hit by metal.

The thing that stood out was Mukuro's eye. It was bleeding, as if it had been struck sometime earlier on. Both of the fighters didn't even seem to notice they had an audience, nor did they care. All they wanted to do was kill each other, and it was making Tsuna nervous. How could he just stand here and watch as both of them were in obvious pain but refusing to stop due to pride?

Tsuna squeaked when Mukuro got smacked in the face, flying through the air slightly and skidding across the ground. The boy already looked bloody and beaten before this, and now it really seemed as if he had been attacked everyday of the week, like the rumours had said.

Turning and running out the room, Tsuna bolted out the fire-exit, despite his teacher shouting at him for it and appeared at the back of the school, covering his mouth in horror when he saw Mukuro being booted in the side by the raven-haired skylark, who looked furious.

"Hey, stop it!" Hibari's head snapped to the side as he shot Tsuna a glare and Mukuro's turned slowly as he tried to push himself back off the ground before falling back down, earning laughs as he chose to block another boot from Hibari. "You're hurting him! This isn't fair! H-He didn't do anything wrong!"

Hibari booted the pineapple-haired boy once more before walking off, nonchalant as ever. Tsuna nibbled his lip before running over, kneeling down and grabbing Mukuro's arm, shaking it lightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" there was no response, causing Tsuna to nibble at his lip once more, shaking harder. "You can't fall asleep here, you'll get cold, and it isn't very comfy to lie here…"

Still no response, so Tsuna chose to pat the boys' cheek.

"Come on, wake up… wake up…"

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you brought him here Tsuna, I'm probably going to get the blame for the state he's in," muttered a voice, causing Tsuna to bow his head. A boy, the exact replica of him except with blonde hair and gold eyes, looked over Mukuro as he focused on patching him up. "Anyway, you do know who this is, right?"<p>

"Of course I do! J-Just not well…" mumbled Tsuna, before sighing. "Giotto-nii, I was worried about him, everyone else wanted him to die over a stupid bet! And they kept saying that Hibari-san had full intentions of clawing his eye out!"

"I wouldn't be shocked," replied the twin, yawning as he rolled bandages of Mukuro's eye, cleaning up little scratches before covering them with plasters. The boy remained quiet, his breathing normal as he stayed still. A blue eye fluttered open moments later, and then Mukuro tensed, unsure on where he was.

"Oh, you woke up!" said Tsuna, grinning from ear-to-ear as Giotto sighed, sitting down and muttering on about the difference in maturity, even though they were the same age. "How are you feeling? Your eye must hurt, right?"

Mukuro glanced to the side, not really recognizing Tsuna at all before closing his eye once more, fully exhausted from the fight he had with Hibari before wincing, his eye burning.

"I'd say he needs to go to hospital," murmured Giotto thoughtfully, before frowning. "But then again, taking him to hospital with bring questions and-"

"Can't we look after him, Giotto-nii?" asked Tsuna, his eyes pleading. "I don't want him to leave here; he'll get hurt again…"

"I need to go," murmured Mukuro suddenly, sitting up. "Father will be worried about me, as will mother."

"So you do have a family!" said Tsuna, not even thinking about what he was saying as Giotto mentally face palmed. His brother really should think more before just speaking, but he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "Okay, Giotto-nii, can you get the phone?"

A few minutes later, Mukuro was sitting up, holding the phone away from his ear seeing as shouting could be heard, presumably his father, over how late it was. That rant went on for a full ten minutes before Mukuro was allowed to speak again.

"I'm sorry father, but I was attacked again-" Mukuro went quiet once more as his father went on a rant again, only managing to butt in minutes later. "You have to understand that I can't prevent these things-" another few moments of silence. "Yes father, I'll be back home soon. Tell mother that I am sorry for worrying her."

There was a short 'beep' sound before Mukuro got up, wobbling slightly.

"I'll see you two another time," said Mukuro, closing his blue eye and letting an unexpected chuckle rip from his throat. "Kufufu~"

Tsuna paused before smiling; honestly thinking that Mukuro was chuckling over being happy while Giotto narrowed his eyes, but ignored it. If Mukuro wanted to chuckle evilly, then he could chuckle evilly all he wanted.

"Be careful," said Giotto, walking out the room. "It's dark, and who knows who may be lurking round the corner."

Tsuna paused, as did Mukuro, but the boy with mismatched eyes brushed the warning aside. He had enough faith in himself that he would be able to get home in time again, so he let another chuckle leave him.

"Thank you for tending to my injuries…?"

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi," said the brunette happily, causing Mukuro to smirk. "And my brother is Sawada Giotto, you should thank him, he's the one who patched you up, I only brought you here."

"I see, kufufu~" Mukuro looked round before opening the window, causing Tsuna to squeak uncertainly. "Well then, I'll see you some other time, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

He jumped out the window, and as Tsuna looked out, the child with the red eye had already slipped into the shadows. Tsuna smiled, before shutting the window and closing the blinds.

When would be the next time he would meet Rokudo Mukuro?

* * *

><p>AN: The day I have a lot of free time to write up chapters for my other stories... is the day I forget to lift my memory stick ^^''''

So, to make sure I don't go crazy from plot bunnies... I wrote... this...?

Something must be wrong with me . Hope you enjoyed anyway~~

Shanny~


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Two weeks later, Namimori Primary.**

"O-Ow, stop that, it hurts!"

Ever since that day he stood up to Hibari Kyoya and saved Rokudo Mukuro, he had been getting shoved around a lot more than usual, the girls screaming at him for saving the 'demon child.'

"I can't believe you befriended that _thing_, Dame-Tsuna!" they screeched, shoving him to the floor before wiping their hands off the wall in disgust. "He'll end up devouring you! Pulling out your eye! He'll kill you!"

"Y-You're wrong! Mukuro-san wouldn't do that!" shouted Tsuna, covering his face when a few coloured pencils were thrown at him. "Mukuro-san didn't do anything wrong! It's not his fault he has a red eye!"

"We're telling you Dame-Tsuna! He's a _demon_!" they shrieked, before running away from him, chanting something about Tsuna being possessed as they hid in the other room. The only person still standing there was Giotto, who had an irked expression on his face as he kneeled down to help Tsuna up.

"I told you this would happen, didn't I?" said Giotto, letting his younger-by-minutes brother cling to him. "You've just made them hate you more _and _be scared of you at the same time. They think Mukuro has possessed you since no one has seen him in a while."

"But I'm not possessed!" argued Tsuna, folding his arms and puffing out his cheeks. "I'm Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!"

Giotto ignored him and then walked out the class, bag slung over his shoulder as the bell rang for the next class. Tsuna blinked before sighing, grabbing his stuff up before bolting out the door, feeling cold stares aimed at his back.

"Tsunayoshi, can you stay back? I would like to talk to you," Tsuna raised his head and looked at his teacher questioningly, feeling the students snicker behind him as they exited the room for their lunches.

"I-Is there something you need, sensei?" asked Tsuna tentatively, knowing that usually, when a student is asked to stay behind, they had done something wrong, and Tsuna couldn't tell what he had done wrong this time.

"Well, the kids keep telling me you're running around with a 'demon' child," said the teacher, kneeling down to be eye level with Tsuna. "That child is called Rokudo Mukuro, is he not?"

"Y-Yes, but he's not a demon child!" said Tsuna defensively, folding his arms and puffing out his cheeks as the teacher smiled at him. "Just because he has a red eye doesn't mean he's a demon! Mukuro-san is really nice!"

The teacher blinked before smiling, petting his head and getting back to her feet. Tsuna looked up at her, confused that she had asked such a simple thing before just letting him go, but that was fine with him. As long as he wasn't in trouble, then he was happy.

"Just remember to be careful when hanging around with older children, Tsunayoshi," she said, going back to her computer as Tsuna ran out the room, not really paying attention to her. "Especially children with suspicious backgrounds…"

* * *

><p>"Dame-Tsuna and Demon-Mukuro, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage!" Tsuna covered his ears, running round in circles as the kids kept chanting that same tune. At some point, he ran past Giotto, but he just stood there, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to help his brother as he spoke to his friends.<p>

"I-It's not like that!" squealed Tsuna, falling over all of a sudden and earning a few bursts of laughter as he sat up, looking at his grazed hands and his face was a bright red. Mukuro wasn't like that; Mukuro wouldn't do anything like that to him…!

A whistle sounded across the playground, indicating that a teacher had caught onto what they were doing and they scattered, leaving Tsuna sitting on the ground looking at his hands with a furrowed expression.

When the teacher came to help him, he ran away, not wishing to talk to anyone about what had upset him. It wasn't really the fact that they were making nasty comments about _him_; it was more that they were making nasty comments about _Mukuro_. Mukuro never did anything wrong, so he didn't deserve that treatment, right?  
>The bell rang, but Tsuna ignored it, choosing to run up the grassy hill and sit on the ground, underneath the shady trees as he bowed his head in his knees. The teachers wouldn't notice he was gone, they never did.<p>

"Kufufu~"

Tsuna raised his head, looking round for the source of the chuckle before shaking his head, going back to his foetal position until he heard it again. He moved his head around, his expression growing confused as he heard that oh-so-familiar voice speak.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, only bad children skip out on their classes~" Tsuna blinked, before looking upwards, seeing the familiar frame of a boy above him, his eye bandaged and wearing a long sleeved jumper, tightened round his neck to hide bruises. But the scrapes on his hands and face were the obvious giveaway that he was in pain.

"Then why are you skipping classes, Mukuro-san?" asked Tsuna innocently, watching Mukuro jump down from the tree and choose to sit next to him. "I know you aren't a bad person, yet you skip classes too!"

"Ah, true, true~" chuckled Mukuro, moving his scraped, and bruised, hand to pet Tsuna's head. "Then again, if I were to go to class, I'd only get hassle and _twice _the amount of beating I would usually get at home~"

"You get beatings at home?" asked Tsuna, blinking cutely as Mukuro slowed his movements of petting his head.

"For losing a fight, I get a beating," said Mukuro thoughtfully, continuing to pet Tsuna's head until those honey-caramel eyes closed. "Father doesn't react well when he sees that I lost, then he punishes me and I'm not allowed to move around freely for a while."

"Is that why I haven't seen you in a while?"

"Yes~"

Tsuna went quiet, thinking as he kept his eyes closed, feeling oddly soothed with the movements of the boy he barely knew. How could people know him as a demon? He was really nice, despite the mischievous voice he tended to pull when around others…, Tsuna just couldn't bring himself to understand.

Slowly, Tsuna raised his hands, causing Mukuro to freeze as he tugged at the bandages surrounding the boy's eye and letting them fall to the ground, staring intently as the eye slowly fluttered open. The dark red eye stared into bright brown ones before Mukuro covered it, shaking his head.

"Do not look at it," said Mukuro softly, causing Tsuna to blink in askance. "I do not want to let one such as you have nightmares over my eye."

"I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person,' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye."

Mukuro paused, before letting another chuckle, letting his hand drop from his eye as he blinked it, the red orb watering slightly from lack of use as he looked around. The place was quiet, Sakura blossoms falling from the trees as he let out a yawn.

"I really think you should go to class~" said Mukuro, helping Tsuna to his feet while wincing slightly. "You don't want kids being suspicious of you hanging around me, now do you?"

Tsuna nodded, his face looking happy for a moment before Mukuro nodded towards, starting to walk off once more before Tsuna grabbed his arm, looking at him with a smile on his lips.

"When will I get to see you again, Mukuro-san?" asked Tsuna, still smiling as Mukuro looked at him with his un-matching eyes. "Will it be a long time?"

"I'll see you again whenever you ask me to," replied Mukuro, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Little Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Can you meet me after school so I don't have to go back to that club?" asked Tsuna pleadingly, pouting cutely as Mukuro actually let a smile cross his lips.

"If that's what you want~" he said, petting Tsuna's head once more. "Just come back here and you'll see me again~"

* * *

><p>The bell ran for the day to end, and no one had ever seen Tsuna bolt out the door so fast to go outside. While the students who weren't staying in the school left through the gate, Tsuna ran to the back of the school, panting as he ran up the hill and then stopped, seeing Mukuro lying there, eyes closed and leaning against a tree.<p>

"Mukuro-san?" said the brunette quietly, but the boy didn't stir. He walked over slowly, kneeling down and looking over him, only to see that he had fallen asleep during the time he had been waiting. It made Tsuna feel warm, seeing Mukuro so relaxed.

He sat next to him, playing with the fallen sakura leaves until he heard a stir, turning his head to see mismatched ones staring at him intently.

"You should have woke me up~"

"You looked tired."

Mukuro let out a yawn, sitting up straight and choosing to pet Tsuna on the head once more. It was a nice feeling, just sitting there in silence with the little brunette boy beside him. It was nice not to have someone who was scared of him or someone who would just full out attack him. It was just nice to have some company.

Tsuna just sat quietly, quite happy with the attention that was being given to him as he closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning towards Mukuro and relaxing himself. It was a strange thing the teen to experience, someone who could actually relax fully around him and not be scared. It was something… that he enjoyed experiencing.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, on the playgrounds hard concrete, Giotto stood, a soft smile on his face as he looked up. It had been a long time since he had seen Tsuna that happy. Ever since they had started school, it was hard to see Tsuna relax and for the brunette to try and socialize with others. It seems that this Rokudo Mukuro had the good and the bad about him.<p>

Turning round, Giotto played about on his phone, checking the messages that were from their mother, asking how little 'Tsu-chan' was doing. He only had one thing to reply to her:

'Tsuna is happy.'

* * *

><p>AN: I must be in a good mood today owo I keep typing and typing and typing~~ Need to go fix 'MockingBird' now~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~Does anyone notice what Giotto's role in the story is yet~?

Shanny~


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Summertime, July, Namimori Park**

"Tsuna, you're getting ice-cream all over yourself. Mom won't be happy if you get your new top all sticky," said Giotto, petting the head of his younger-by-minutes brother softly. "Besides, are you sure he'll be here? Just because he said he would be here doesn't mean-"

"He will be here, I know it!" cut in Tsuna, his eyes full of determination as he looked down at his hands. "Mukuro-san said if I asked him to come, then he would come, no matter what!"

"But that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"Giotto-nii, he will be here!" insisted Tsuna, gasping when he felt his hands become sticky with ice-cream. He had gotten to distracted; he was never good at multi-tasking! He blinked when Giotto leaned forwards, wiping at his hands with some tissue before sighing.

"Sometimes I wonder how there can be a bigger gap in intelligence," murmured Giotto, gold eyes blinking as he took care in cleaning Tsuna up. "Our personalities aren't even similar, we aren't _fully _identical and we have different points of view. Are you _sure _I'm your twin Tsuna?"

"M-Mom said she dropped me a few times…" mumbled Tsuna, before scratching his head. "Besides, Giotto-nii, it isn't my fault that you're a genius!"

A genius since birth. Giotto had the brain age of a university student and was well known as the smartest ten-year-old in Namimori and the towns surrounding it. He didn't like being that smart though, considering a certain grade of work was always expected from him and that grade of work just kept pushing him further and further away from the normal life he wanted.

Tsuna wasn't smart. He was clumsy and didn't know how to socialize. If anything, Giotto would have rather had Tsuna's life, which sounded strange, yet it was true. At least Tsuna's life was closer to normal than his. He had to study and do work during his summer break, and they intended to put him in a different school from his brother when it came to the time high-school rolled around. In fact, it wouldn't really matter anyway, he already spent half-a-day with a different teacher, who would try to make him smarter and smarter.

He was smart, but he never wanted to be smart. That's why he tried to make it like he wasn't that intelligent, that he was just only slightly smarter than Tsuna, yet somehow, he still had more popularity than the brunette would ever have.

"Kufufu~" Giotto was cut from his thoughts as he heard that familiar chuckle as he turned his head to the right, watching his very-naïve brother run past him with a big smile on his face.

"Mukuro-san! You came!"

"Of course I did. Did you doubt I would~?"

Giotto just stood there, a small smile on his face. He had a bag full of work he had to get to, but he wanted to make sure his brother was at least _with _Mukuro before he left. Who knows what could happen to a small child in a crowded park in Namimori. At least Giotto had forced himself to trust Mukuro, if he hadn't trusted the pineapple-haired teen, then he would have never left his brother in his hands.

"I'll come get you later, Tsuna," he said, walking off as Tsuna waved and Mukuro let out another chuckle, weaving through the little kids that were crowding the swings and slides before heading for the trees, where it was the most socially desolate place available and it was cool and shaded.

Sitting down, his gold eyes looked up to see Tsuna chatting happily to Mukuro, and for that, he was happy enough as he pulled an assigned book out of his bag, reading it contently as he drowned everyone else out. He would take the time to work on what he needed to work on. That was final.

* * *

><p>His eyes scanned the last page, and as he looked up, Giotto blinked as he saw that the sun was beginning to set and Tsuna and Mukuro were no where in sight. Had they simply gone for a walk while he was reading? He'd gotten carried away again when writing his notes, hadn't he?<p>

Getting to his feet, Giotto focused on placing his notes and book back in his bag, his mind thinking thoughtlessly until he felt a sudden grip on his head; bashing it off the tree and making him fall over. His eyes fluttered before flashing open, revealing a group of boys in front of him.

"Mochida, wait!" they shouted, but a raven-haired male didn't listen to them as he thrush his hand forwards, grabbing Giotto's throat. "That isn't Dame-Tsuna! It's his twin!"

"Same thing," spat Mochida, causing Giotto to narrow his eyes as he stayed still, using his hands to grip at Mochida's wrist as he glared. They were targeting Tsuna? The only reason they had mistaken him to be Tsuna was because it was growing dark and his blonde hair wasn't as noticeable in the sunset. "He still hangs around with the _demon _kid as well, so can't I beat him up too?"

Ah. They were referring to Mukuro, were they not? Giotto was quite happy his brother wasn't here, and he was quite happy that Mukuro wasn't here too, knowing that the teen would only fight back and cause more trouble than necessary. All he had to do was smart mouth them and-

Giotto winced when he felt that grip on his throat tighten, opening his mouth before closing his eyes. He couldn't breathe. Mochida was holding his throat too tightly. Although a genius, he wasn't strong. He wasn't strong at all. All he was good for was his smartness, other than that he was useless.

Giotto opened his eyes, his forehead creasing when his vision flickered before closing them again, feeling a smack come across his face. He stayed still, the left side of his face burning and his cheek swelling, along with his eye. How he was meant to explain his bloodied state to his mother was going to be difficult, but-

_SMACK. _He coughed, feeling the other side of his face sting as he tried to kick out weakly, not getting anywhere as he was booted in the shins. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't be able to get home tonight. His eyes widened when he saw another punch being aimed for his face, but a hand connected with Mochida's jaw before he could put another lump in his face.

Looking to the side while sliding down the tree, Giotto saw Mukuro standing there, Tsuna cowering behind him as he looked at the group of kids around the same age as him with dangerous eyes. He looked mad, and it looked as if his supposed demon eye was pulsing red.

"Giotto-nii, are you ok?" the blonde looked at his brother, smiling weakly as Tsuna kneeled next to him, touching his face softly. "Mukuro-san said he had a feeling you were in trouble, so we came back and-"

Tsuna turned his head to the side, blinking in horror when he saw Mochida being flipped on the ground before Mukuro was knocked to the side by a different person, getting to his feet within seconds and attacking him, earning a few screams.

"Demon! _DEMON!_" Giotto looked at the way he fought, the way Mukuro danced around attacks and kept going no matter how many times he was hit. He was strong and he was smart, and devious like the devils son.

"Kufufu~" they shrieked again before running away, clinging to one another as Mochida crawled away, earning another boot from Mukuro before scrambling to his feet, limping away.

Tsuna didn't seemed fazed by the fact Mukuro was unaffected by hurting so many, he was too busy focusing on Giotto's face, the skin that used to look lovely, smooth and pale now going in deep shades of purple and black.

"It isn't that bad," said Giotto, petting his younger brother on the head. "Just a few bruises. They'll be gone in a week or so."

"But Giotto-nii-!"

"Just listen to him, Tsunayoshi-kun~" said Mukuro, kneeling down and gripping Giotto's chin, tilting it from side to side. "He may not be strong, but he still has pride. He doesn't want you, his brother, to worry over his well-being~"

"But I-"

"Just listen to him," said Giotto, closing his eyes. "Just listen to him…"

* * *

><p>After Tsuna had made sure Giotto was tucked in bed, he ran around like a headless chicken, getting food and water for his older brother as he tried to answer his mother's questions. Mukuro sat on a chair in Tsuna's room, remaining silent as Giotto stared at the ceiling.<p>

"… Thank you, for helping me," said Giotto abruptly, causing Mukuro to raise an eyebrow at him before he chuckled.

"Always so polite, like your brother~"

"Don't compare me to Tsuna, we are totally different," muttered Giotto, allowing his gaze to go to the wall. "Tsuna has the easy life."

"I can sense great jealousy," said Mukuro, his red eye blinking as Giotto turned to look at him. "I don't see why though. You're smarter, have a better social life and you'll go far in a good career when you are older, so I do not see how you can be so jealous of Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"I'll get far in life, but he'll get to live a normal one," replied Giotto dryly. "To me, living a normal life is… a lot nicer than living a special one."

Mukuro simply nodded, kinda understanding what Giotto meant. He didn't have a special life, nor did he have a normal one. His life was a continuous loop of running away from others.

"Giotto-nii! Mom made us some-" Tsuna stopped with the tray of plates he had in his hand, startled by the silence in the room before he put on his cheerful voice on again. "-Rice-balls and some warm milk! She even made some for Mukuro-san!"

He sat the tray down before handing the plates out, watching Giotto sit up and accept it with a thank you, Mukuro just taking the plate and nodding his thanks. Sitting on the floor, Tsuna watched between the two, wondering what kind of conversation they were having as he dug into his meal, chewing the rice with a smile on his face.

Mukuro looked at him. Giotto stared at him. For once, they had symmetrical thoughts about the poor brunette boy.

Too young. Too innocent. Too naïve. Too weak. Too… _trusting_.

* * *

><p>AN: As you can see, this chapter is based on Giotto, who will have a _major _role in the story. I don't know why, but I felt like making him a genius so that when he goes away, I don't have to write him all the time.

P.S, I'm really sorry for all the OOCness, but that's the way this fic is gonna go most of the time~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~

Shanny~


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**A late October night**

Jumping down from his window, Mukuro looked around while covering his eye, knowing he needed medical treatment but he couldn't go to the hospital. The absolutely hated him with a passion, so whenever he got hurt, he had to go to the Sawada residence.

Walking down street-lit pathways, Mukuro stopped and moved his hand, wiping at the blood before wincing. It was heal fast, as it usually did, but it still hurt. Looking round himself, he sensed nothing out the ordinary as he placed his hand back over his eye. If anyone was there, he would know. Turning a corner, he stopped when he saw Tsuna's bedroom window was still full of light, but the person who was staring out the window was the young blonde, Giotto.

"As you suspected," said Giotto, his window already open. As quick as lightning could flash, Mukuro climbed the drainpipe and slipped into the room. "Your father didn't want you to come to celebrate our birthdays."

Mukuro nodded, before sitting down, letting his hand fall and causing Giotto to furrow his brows. Looking at the other side of the room, he saw Tsuna, sleeping soundly. Perhaps it was a good thing, considering the brunette would make a loud noise after seeing his eye.

"He does not approve of me being friends with someone weak," replied Mukuro, gritting his teeth. "He wants me to be friends with _him_."

"Him as in Hibari Kyoya?" said Giotto calmly, cleaning his hands before examining Mukuro's eye gently. "It is true, he is one of the strongest of your age, but you've bested him many times."

"Not of natural causes," said Mukuro, his blue eye darkening as he flinched back, feeling Giotto wipe at his eye carefully. "I should be thanking yet hating my eye for keeping me _alive_."

"Have you told Tsuna yet?" asked Giotto, still applying disinfectant. Mukuro shook his head, sighing.

"If I were to tell him, then he would probably be scared away," said Mukuro wincing slightly. "He gets scared easily and doesn't tend to understand some complex things, he probably hasn't even read up on the subject."

"But by keeping him the dark, it'll only hurt him more when he is forced to understand," Giotto stopped and then leaned over for the bandages, unfurling it from its roll before pausing. "At least promise me, before I leave for another school, that you will _eventually_ tell him."

Mukuro stopped, allowing Giotto to tend to his eye as he thought about it. Telling Tsuna could be a bad or good thing, depending on how the brunette reacted. He could flip out, or he could take it with a cheery smile, which would be awkward, but-

"Giotto-nii... turn off the light..." a light mumbled could be heard, and Mukuro let a smirk cross his lips. How cute. "I want... to sleep..."

"In a moment, Tsuna," replied Giotto, quickly bandaging Mukuro's eye before darting across the room, turning the light off and flooding the room in darkness. Moments later, Tsuna's light breathing could be heard again, indicating he was fast asleep. "Now then, Mukuro. Are you going to promise me?"

"... I promise~" said Mukuro, an invisible smirk on his face. Giotto furrowed his brow before slipping under his blankets, closing his eyes.

_Eventually_ could be a long time away. It was only required for him to tell Tsuna in due time if he were to keep his promise. After all, the devil tells no lies.

* * *

><p>"It's Dame-Tsuna's birthday!" they screeched, pointing at Tsuna and shaking there head. "The demon's assistant just turned eleven! That means he's gonna develop psychic abilities and kill us!"<p>

Tsuna blinked and Giotto sighed, sitting calmly in his chair and reading his just assigned book with a bored expression. He heard his brother shriek and dart about the room to avoid pencils being thrown at him. That stupid teacher only stopped them when it was the smart attacking each other, but when everyone attacked Tsuna, they done nothing.

"Mukuro-san isn't a demon!" said Tsuna, shielding his face and letting out a whine when the corner of a book caught off his cheek. "You keep acting as if he's a monster! Mukuro-san is really nice!"

"He's a _demon_!"

"He'll _suck out _your _soul!_"

"You're gonna die soon! Then you'll go to the depths of _hell_!"

Tsuna cowered under a table, at Giotto's feet as he continued to read his book, too engrossed with it to pay attention to the others. When he felt tugging on his trousers, he looked down to see honey-caramel eyes staring at him pleadingly.

"There isn't much I can do," murmured Giotto, placing his book on the table. "The teacher doesn't give a damn about teaching you lot, so if I intervene, I'm just going to end up getting myself into the same state as you."

"O-Oh..." right, Tsuna didn't want to cause trouble for his brother, the last time he had caused trouble for his twin was when Mochida attacked him... "Right..."

crawling from back under, Tsuna flinched when a maths textbook hit his face, frowning. He stared at the teacher, who seemed oddly fascinated with looking at her nails as he sighed. The _other _teacher they had was much nicer. Maybe... Maybe they'll ignore him when that student from the high school came to visit? A fourth year may be able to distract them, if only fr a little while...

* * *

><p>"Class, I'd like to introduce you to Namimori's top fourth year student, Daemon Rokudo," everyone in the class, minus Tsuna and Giotto, hadn't clicked onto the surname the older teen had. Most were too fascinated in seeing if this Daemon was actually Mukuro, since he looked just like him. "Now class, please do not make comments about his different coloured eyes, it bothers him a great deal when it is brought up."<p>

Tsuna shook his head before placing it on the table. That wasn't Mukuro. He had a similar eye to Mukuro, but the eye he had only looked slightly different from the other, probably due to contact lenses. Maybe this Daemon knew who Mukuro was? Perhaps they were related... but Mukuro never really had mentioned his family apart from his parents, who seemed really abusive towards him.

Giotto peeked over from his book, wondering if the smartest fourth-year in Nami-High was smarter than him or not. He was smart, but he couldn't tell how close in relation Daemon Rokudo was to Mukuro; it was possible, he was a cousin, step-brother or blood brother.

"A _pleasure _to meet you~" well, he certainly had the same kind of voice Mukuro would pull and the sarcasm that was hinted in his voice showed his personality. His duller eye looked round before landing on Tsuna and Giotto, his interest being perked. "Aren't you the two Sawada twins~?"

Everyone in the class suddenly clicked on and started screaming their heads off, pointing at Daemon while shrieking 'Demon, _Demon!_'

Daemon didn't seem fazed as h e pretended to examine his nails, out of the corner of his eye watching the teacher frantically try to calm everyone down and scolding them for saying such horrible things.

"Daemon-san, do you know Mukuro-san?" asked Tsuna suddenly, causing everyone in the room, minus Giotto, to freeze.

"Ah yes. He's my brother~" he chuckled, looking at Tsuna with an amused expression. "Do you know him, little one?"

"Yes," said Tsuna, his voice not showing any signs of doubt when he said it. "I saw him this morning before I went to school! He said happy birthday to me!"

"Did he now~?" said Daemon thoughtfully, before chuckling. "Nufufu, well then, happy birthday _Tsunayoshi Sawada, _and of course you, Giotto Sawada."

Giotto was busy picking up the characteristics and risks of being around the older male while Tsuna seemed oblivious to it all. Daemon didn't _seem _to be a risky person. Not in the slightest, actually.

Tsuna beamed while Giotto sighed, choosing to go back to his book, not even paying attention to the kids screeching their heads off. He didn't have the time to worry about their worries of being gobbled up by demons. At least Tsuna didn't believe in those kind of things, it kept him safe too. Because being around the Rokudo's really was a dangerous risk.

With their eyes, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Park<strong>

"Mukuro-san! You didn't tell me you had a brother!" said Tsuna, his voice sounding excited as the pineapple-haired teen merely chuckled. "He looks just like you! Except older and his eye is different!"

"Just a little disorder in our family~" said Mukuro, yawning. "And I didn't tell you about my family since there was no need to. I didn't think you would ever meet them."

"Can you at least tell me a little about them, Mukuro-san?" pleaded Tsuna, his eyes wide and shining. "I like getting to know you better!"

"Kufufu~" that laugh was only slightly different from Daemon's. Was it a family thing? "Well, you know my brother, Daemon Spade Rokudo. I'm glad you met him during the day, because eat night he can be a little... strange..."

"How do you mean?" asked Tsuna, confused. "Daemon-san seemed really nice when I met him!"

"Believe me, at night, he's a totally different person-"

"_Nufufu_~" both turned their heads before Mukuro frowned, stepping in front of Tsuna as Daemon had his head bowed, still chuckling. "My, little brother, what were you told about hanging around weak children~?"

Mukuro frowned, Tsuna just grew more confused and Daemon let another burst of laughter ripple through the air. Things didn't look good.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm probably not gonna be able to update until... Monday I think? Dunno, if it's any earlier, I'll be shocked~  
>Hope you enjoyed the chappie~<br>Shanny~


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Tsuna took a step back, blinking his big, caramel eyes in confusion as he stared at Daemon, staying still as he raised his head, two mismatched eyes staring at him as Mukuro frowned.

"M-Mukuro-san?" said Tsuna tentatively, unsure on what to do in this situation. He stood behind the older male, cowering lightly. The chuckling continued, and Mukuro still refused to say a thing. "Mukuro-san? What's going on, tell m-"

Tsuna froze, stopping before closing his eyes. There was a nice humming song going through the air, and it interested Tsuna a great deal. It was almost as if… it was…

"Don't listen to it," hissed Mukuro abruptly, covering Tsuna's ears, but he remained still, his eyes still closed as he shot a pointed look at Daemon. "Stop this, now."

"But I'm having so much fun~" he said, his dark blue eye suddenly shifting and turning red, a spade appearing in a spade form. "Ah, I believe I just filled my spade suite, who else should I possess? You, little brother?"

Mukuro turned round and the stretched his arms out quickly to catch Tsuna, who simply dropped within seconds. Darkened honey-caramel eyes opened as he looked up, giggling.

"Mukuro, can we play a game~?" Mukuro chose to ignore it, instead keeping his state on Daemon, whose shifted eye was glowing. Call it the devils curse all he wanted, it was still there. He kept a firm grip on Tsuna's wrists, looking around before frowning, choosing to open his right eye and shifting it.

"Three~?" Daemon chuckled, before taking a step back, stepping on the head of a snake that had appeared out of no where. "I don't think you should be making such attacks, especially with little Tsunayoshi in the state he's in. You don't want him to get _hurt_, now do you?"

Mukuro snarled, but shifted his eye back to its usual red colour, the kanji number disappearing from his eye within a split second. He let go of Tsuna's wrists and then just stood, watching at those darkened dark orbs looked round. He knew Tsuna wasn't there right now, so no matter how much he tried to convince him to go home, it wouldn't happen.

It was dark now, and the dark was never good, especially with Daemon lurking around. Mukuro didn't know why, but Daemon could become really sadistic when the sun was gone. Either it was a purposeful thing… or he really just liked toying with people, but which one was it?  
>In a flash, Mukuro found himself pressed against a tree, small hand wrapped round his throat and childish giggles filling the air. He narrowed his eyes, watching as Tsuna's pale hand clenched around his throat. He still refused to move though.<p>

"Ah, so he really is important to you~" said Daemon, his eyes twinkling. "Perhaps I'll keep him in that state and make him a doll… just like what I did with that _Chrome Dokuro_."

Chrome Dokuro. She had been possessed by Daemon a great many years ago now, but Mukuro had gotten the blame for it for their shocking twin-like resemblance. Chrome was more than possessed though. It was almost as if Daemon had passed some curse onto her, and no one had seen her since.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, come here~" Mukuro felt the hand on his throat vanish, and as he looked up, he saw Tsuna already at Daemon's side, getting his head petted. "Would Mukuro-kun play with you~?"

"No Daemon-_sama_, he wouldn't play with me," replied Tsuna, standing and allowing himself to be petted as he blinked his dulled eyes slowly. Daemon chuckled, before nudging Tsuna slightly in the direction of his younger brother.

"Then, punish him for not listening to you," he said, in a slow and irritating voice. Tsuna merely nodded, before taking a step forwards, one second being beside Daemon and the other next to Mukuro, smacking him across the face, yet the pineapple-haired teen still refused to move, even when he got kicked, punched and smacked. He really didn't trust his brother at all, he wasn't even too sure if Tsuna would be allowed control of his body again.

Daemon kept chuckling, watching as Mukuro got knocked to the ground and just lay there. It was such an amusing game. So very-

A knife was pressed against his throat, and he went still, his eye freezing it's movements all of a sudden as he went silent. The blade remained there, and a very familiar voice rung through the air.

"Release him, now," it said, and when Daemon turned his head to the side, a pair of gold ones met him. The eyes of Giotto were cold, and he didn't like resorting to threats, but this was his brother. He didn't want Tsuna to get hurt. "Hurry it up. I do _not _have all the patience in the world."

Daemon, discreetly, clicked his fingers, and then Tsuna was already next to him, grabbing Giotto by the hair and tackling him to the ground, not even recognizing who he was attacking. Mukuro was already on his feet and had switched his eye to number one, making a few manifestations of himself appear.

"Nufufu, to think I thought you would never allow yourself to use that eye," said Daemon, ignoring Giotto since he was too busy trying to tackle his to the ground and pin him down. "Why the sudden change of heart, brother~?"

"It's not as if I have a choice," said Mukuro through gritted teeth, before he relaxed his jaw and let a small smirk cross his face. "If I don't use mine and you use yours, then it would kind of be dirty play, would it not~?"

Beside himself, he looked at the two illusions that were him, who were simply standing there with bored expression on their faces. Daemon didn't move, since he was amused by the situation. If anything, he was still over confident that he could defeat his younger brother and take another prized doll home with him.

"Nufufu~" Mukuro glanced to the side and frowned, noticing that Daemon was already toying him by possessing one of his illusions, so he let it fade before directing the other one, who had moved to attack Daemon, only to fade away as well. "You cannot beat me little brother, give it up~"

It was then Mukuro rolled his eyes and then leapt forward, choosing that strangling his brother was better than his eye right now as he reverted it back to normal. Since he refused to use it, he didn't know how to use every state he had been granted, but he was still confident with his physical abilities. His body couldn't fail him _that _easily.

If anyone were to see the sight, then it would look strange. It would look at if two sets of twins were fighting one another, when really it wasn't. It was more a 'cheating-by-possessing' fight, wit one person winning while the other losing, yet it could be counted the other way round depending on what fight you were looking at.

Mukuro was by far winning when it came to strangling Daemon, yet Giotto was losing every time he was forced to move his head away from the blade he had threatened Daemon with earlier.

Gold eyes met honey-brown as he shaked, using most of his strength from keeping that blade from going through his eye as he shouted, trying to make his brother see reason, even though his mind had already processed that it was futile.

_SMACK._

Giotto moved his head just in time as the blade in Tsuna's hand was dropped and the brunette just collapsed, falling on top of him. Whipping his head to the side, he saw Mukuro sitting on his knees, panting with Daemon lying there, the side of his face bleeding with his eyes closed.

"This is why I didn't trust your family," said Giotto quietly, sitting up while holding Tsuna in his arms. "All you did was cause Tsuna to be in more danger than he already is in this world."

Mukuro was on his feet and kneeling next to Giotto, using his thumb to smear at a bloodied cut on his cheek, sighing. He then looked at Tsuna, who was lying in Giotto's arms still, fast asleep.

"He's fast," commented Mukuro, blinking slowly before letting out a yawn. 21I didn't realize he could move so quickly."

"I don't think he did either," replied Giotto, getting to his feet and letting Mukuro take Tsuna off him. He ignored Daemon, who remained on the ground, as he picked the blade off the ground, looking at the item that had his blood on it. "Our family is special. Mother told us that every single one of us had something _special _to their name, and she was disappointed that Tsuna had nothing."

"How do you mean by that?" said Mukuro carefully, cradling Tsuna in his arms gently. "You don't have anything to your name-"

"I'm a genius," said Giotto, narrowing his eyes. "Father was a semi-genius and he knew how to do things that people could not. You could call it supernatural, or a curse, as you like to put with your eye."

"I still do not get what you mean," said Mukuro, shaking his head. "Tsunayoshi-kun is nothing but a little boy~ he can't do anything to protect himself~"

"Really now?" Giotto quipped a brow as he started walking in the direction of his and Tsuna's home. "Then tell me how he managed to travel more than twenty feet worth of distance within one second?"

He did have a true point. Mukuro walked behind him, holding Tsuna to his chest and staring at the peacefully sleeping face before he leaned down, kissing his forehead lightly. Tonight was going to be a long night, and Tsuna was going to be sore in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun! You don't look well at all! What did you do last night that could have made you this ill?"<p>

"I-It feels as if I've done cross country for three days straight mom…" mumbled Tsuna, closing his eyes when he felt a cold cloth being slapped across his forehead, mumbling quietly. Nana was busying herself with tending with Tsuna as Giotto got ready for school, thinking deeply before staring out the window, noticing Mukuro was there, sitting in a tree and pretending to examine his nails.

Giotto knew he was concerned about Tsuna, but there wasn't anything he could do for him. Tsuna was ill because he strained himself, nothing more. He'd feel better in a few days.

Bad thing was, Tsuna couldn't remember anything that had happened yesterday night. It irritated Giotto a great deal, especially when he knew about Tsuna's abnormal speed. Should he just ignore it and pretend it never happened? It would keep Tsuna a lot safer, but…

It would be keeping him in the dark as well. Mukuro had been _forced _by him to tell him about their families _curse_ before Tsuna blacked out again, but other than that, Tsuna was still oblivious to some things.

Giotto could only hope things didn't get out of hand.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Here's another one :)

Hope you enjoyed~

Shanny~


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**One Year later, Namimori High, Class 1B**

"H-Hieee!"

A loud shriek echoed through the room as Tsuna stumbled and hit the floor, textbooks scattering across the ground as he earned a few snickers.

"Look! Dame-Tsuna fell again! That'll make it the second time this day!"

"Serves him right for serving the demon!"

"Don't mention the demon here! He'll curse you!"

Everyday he had to put up with this and everyday was a day he wanted to skip out on school. Giotto wasn't there anymore, he'd gone to that stupid elite-school… thing, and Tsuna was here all alone until break came and he got to see Mukuro.

That's what he enjoyed, seeing Mukuro. The person he didn't like seeing was Daemon. He really was the evil one here and everyone blamed Mukuro for it because of appearances.

Although Tsuna couldn't remember that incident that had happened just over a year ago. He knew about Mukuro's curse, but he remained unaffected. He hated Daemon and he really didn't know why, but he must have known, at a subconscious level, that Daemon had done something to him and that Mukuro wasn't willing to tell him.

Getting to his feet, Tsuna his hid eyes with his bangs as he picked up all the textbooks and started placing them out on everyone's stables, only to trip over someone's deliberately put out leg and smack his face off the floor. Today just wasn't his day, now was it?

"Sawada! Stop fooling around and get those textbooks out! You're delaying my class!" right. The teacher was oblivious to how much people here were hurting him. He did as told, watching for any feet before sitting down, rubbing at his sore nose and staring absent-mindedly out the window.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Mukuro was in his own class, since he had returned to the school to watch over Tsuna, he had been made to go back into his classes, and surprisingly, he was still pretty smart. Tsuna had learned who to stay away from unless he wanted a painful death.

Hibari Kyoya. He would bite anyone he found a threat. Gokudera Hayato, who everyone suspected to be fond of blowing things up. Ryohei Sasagawa, although not threatening, Tsuna could meet his death in a somewhat… meant-to-be… _friendly _game of boxing.

He didn't have long till break time, so all he had to do was keep his head down and make sure no one affected him.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori High, food hall<strong>

Tsuna scanned the food hall, looking for Mukuro's familiar tuft of pineapple hair, only to shiver when he found Daemon instead.

"Nufufu, hello, Tsunayoshi-kun~" he greeted, causing Tsuna to take a step back and for him to raise an eyebrow. "What ever is the matter~? Scared~?"

"N-No… I just… never mind…" Tsuna bolted past the fifth year, not wanting to get in something major before he paused, hearing shouting.

"Look at that! They're at it again!"

"Who is it?"

"The demon is fighting with Hibari-sempai! But we all know he'll to the new adjustment to his weapon!"

New adjustment? What else could you add to tonfas to make them more deadly? Tsuna ran through everyone, shoving them out the way and then staring, noticing that, yes, Mukuro and Hibari were fighting for the umpteenth time, and Mukuro was, badly, losing.

'_If Mukuro-san wants to win… then why doesn't he use that eye he told me about?' _wondered Tsuna, standing there and covering his mouth in horror when he saw Mukuro getting smacked across the face. _'It isn't a fair fight! Mukuro-san can't attack him without a weapon!'_

Tsuna kept watching, nibbling his lower lip as he heard everyone continually chant 'fight, fight, fight' in all directions. How could they enjoy this when they knew someone was going to get hurt? Wait, that's right, they wanted Mukuro to die when it wasn't his fault he was cursed, now was it?

Tsuna's eye's widened when Hibari popped the end off his tonfas off and a chain rolled out. How could the school allow him to walk around with such a weapon? Did they really want Mukuro to die too? That was horrible. Tsuna held down a whimper when Mukuro was forced to duck from a tonfa strike and a chain caught his arm, making it useless since he couldn't move it. He had to do something, he had too-

Before he couldn register it in his head, Tsuna was already in front of Hibari, both hands gripping the tonfas and looking up at the skylark with wide eyes.

"Don't hurt him, Hibari-san," said Tsuna, blinking before freaking out. "E-Eh… y-yah… just don't hurt him… o-ok?"

Hibari let a smirk cross his lips and Tsuna gulped. What had he done now? He turned his head to the side to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes. Seriously, what did he do?

"You're fast, herbivore." Said Hibari, a curious glint in his eyes. "Let's see if you're speed can compare to mine."

Tsuna squeaked and then looked at Mukuro, who was on his knees behind him and still not being able to use his arms. Mismatched eyes stared at him, telling him to run away before he ended up getting hurt and mocked for it later. But Tsuna knew that if he left, Hibari would simply hurt Mukuro more, so he refused to move.

Bad thing was, Tsuna didn't know he had moved that quickly, in fact, he couldn't remember it at all. A skill he possessed that he didn't know he had. Who wouldn't notice they had super-speed? Uhhh… Tsuna.

"W-Wait Hibari-san! I don't want to fight! I just want you to stop hurting Mukuro-san-" Tsuna's hand darted across his face and blocked a strike that sent him backwards, causing Hibari to frown as he done it again.

"What happened to that speed, herbivore?" said Hibari mockingly, before hitting Tsuna again. "I don't like weak things. Hurry up and do what you did before you end up like _him_. He refused to show me that stupid ability again as well. Why do you people hide something that shows such strength?"

Tsuna was confused. What the hell was he talking about? He covered his face again, but then blinked when he didn't feel that strike come across his face. He looked up to see Mukuro's hand there, catching the tonfa. How did he break free from the chains?

"DEMON! LOOK AT HIS EYE!"

Tsuna turned his head round and then blinked, staring at Mukuro and then noticing the kanji for one showing at the centre of his eye, but then blinked when he saw two Mukuro's standing there. What the hell was going on?

He heard a chuckle from behind him, indicating that Hibari was amused that he had gotten what he wanted. Tsuna turned to look at everyone, who was cowering, covering there eyes and muttering stuff about exorcisms and how to kill Mukuro without getting cursed.

Tsuna felt himself getting pushed out the way and the pulled to another area off the food hall by Mukuro- or was it his double? And then just left him there, the double, fading away within seconds.

It was when Tsuna saw Mukuro using his eye that he started to feel a little strange. Had he seen this before? Had he? Tsuna blinked and then stared at the snakes that were all around the room, making every single student, minus himself, Mukuro and Hibari, flee the room screaming.

Tsuna was about to shout out to make Mukuro stop what he was doing, but he felt a hand cover his mouth, causing him to look up and see Daemon standing there, a smirk on his face as his eye flickered until it went red. That's when Tsuna knew. He _had _seen this, but how had he?

"Mukuro-kun~" Mukuro turned his head before stopping, as did Hibari, to stare at Daemon. "I'm glad you are deciding to fight someone strong instead of hanging around this little _rat _here, but you're holding back. Show me what your true abilities extend him to~"

"Daemon, let him go before I kill you," threatened Mukuro, looking at Tsuna, who just stood there, mouth covered and panicking. His honey-caramel eyes were wide as he continued to think on _how _to get out of this sticky situation he had gotten himself into.

"I'll let go of him the instant you sure me _that _technique~" Mukuro growled, and Hibari raised an eyebrow, but remained still, trying to figure out what they were talking about. "It's not that hard Mukuro~ it doesn't even take up _that _much energy~"

Tsuna stared at Mukuro, trying to shake his head to say no, but he felt his chin being gripping tightly to keep it still. Why couldn't he kick out? Why couldn't he attack? Why couldn't he-

His eyelids drooped and his eyes dulled, causing Mukuro to snarl before his eyes shifted to kanji number six, stretching out his hands and allowing a trident to materialize before swinging round, slashing Hibari across the cheek before he could do anything.

Daemon smirked and then let go of Tsuna, who just sat on his knees in his numbed state. The older of the Rokudo's just stared, watching as Hibari stood still, his expression blank as one of his eyes turned red, indicating that he wasn't there right now.

"Now then Mukuro-kun, make him-"

Most of the doors leading to the food area suddenly opened, and shout could be heard.

"Put your hands up and don't move!" Mukuro and Daemon looked round, seemingly not bothered by the police as they raised there hands. Tsuna remained still and Hibari just did the same, falling to his knees and just sitting there as the police approached, grabbing Mukuro's wrists and handcuffing them before doing the same to Daemon.

How exactly could they get arrested when they had no proof that they done anything?

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Police Station, questioning room certified for children 12 and under.<strong>

"Look kid, I don't know what they've done to you, but you don't need to be scared or anything here," said a police officer, watching as Tsuna sat still in a chair, his eyes still clouded. "Just tell us what they done and tell us who is guilty. We're doing the exact same for that Hibari Kyoya boy, but he passed out abruptly for some reason. We need your help to solve the terror that happened today!"

Tsuna looked up, his expression blank and his dulled eyes staring round the room, as if he was in a trance before he started speaking.

"I don't know… I'm in the world of magical ponies and butterflies…" the police officer felt his eyebrow twitch as Tsuna turned to look at him, giggling lightly. "You aren't colourful at all. Maybe Daemon-sama needs to paint you a pretty colour~"

The police officer looked horrified before he looked at the person behind the glass, who was typing everything that had been said into a computer. Even though the person couldn't be seen, the police officer could tell that that person had the same expression as him.

"Daemon-sama told me I wasn't allowed to say anything," said Tsuna dully, looking at his hands and blinking. "Daemon-sama said someone would get punished if I say."

"Who would get punished exactly?" asked the police officer, quirking an eyebrow.

"The person I hold very dear, of course~" Tsuna giggled, before scratching the top of his hand, allowing his nail to dig deep enough to make it bleed. "Daemon-sama told me that I need to be quiet, so I'll be quiet~"

If anything, the police officer looked horrified, never mind terrified of the attitude Tsuna had right now before shaking his head, exiting the room and leaving the boy to giggle to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Police Station, the questioning room Mukuro was being held in.<strong>

"I'm telling you already, I was attacking Hibari Kyoya due to self-defence," muttered Mukuro, leaning back in the chair he had been handcuffed to and blinking. "Just because he has issues with blood doesn't mean I'm to blame. On another question, why the hell have you covered one of my eyes?"

"Safety precaution," said the police officer, writing everything down. "So explain how Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya are in their current conditions?"

"Blame my brother," growled Mukuro, his patience close to snapping. "I have nothing to do with what's wrong with Tsunayoshi, but you can blame him for forcing me to affect that damn skylark."

The police officer nodded, before leaving the room, causing Mukuro to mutter to himself. By covering his eye, he couldn't break free, but since he had possessed Hibari before it happened, he still had control over him, and it was easier to keep Hibari unconscious for now as he thought of a way to get out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Police Station, the questioning room Daemon was being held in.<strong>

"I still do not know what you are talking about~" said Daemon innocently, irritated that he had been handcuffed to the chair, just like Mukuro had, and with his eye covered, just like Mukuro. "Tsunayoshi-kun just has a lot of respect for me, and I asked him not to say anything about my brother since I knew he would hurt someone dear to him~"

"So, you protected Tsuna, who admires you, and told him not to say anything involving the whole incident that had just happened?" said a female officer, looking at the sixteen year old questioningly. "It's highly possible, but how can I believe you?"

"Considering Mukuro has a cursed eye and I don't, I think it should be fairly easy to tell~"

"But your eye is red, I can tell that you two have the same ability-"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you have someone mixed up. I have two blue eyes, one _slightly _discoloured since I'm blind out of it~" the woman blinked before leaning over, ripping the eye patch away and allowing the teen to open his eye, only to blink in surprise. "See? My eye has nothing to do with Mukuro's one."

The woman got to her feet and exited the room, muttering under her breath over the mistake as Daemon smirked, closing his eyes and thinking.

'_Now Tsunayoshi-kun~ Let's see how you'll feel when it'll be __**you **__that put Mukuro Rokudo in his downfall~' _thought Daemon, allowing his used suite to activate as he concentrated. _'Now then, Tsunayoshi-kun~ Tell them what I say happened~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Police Station, medical room where Hibari is and where Tsuna was just placed.<strong>

"So you can see out your eyes perfectly?" said the nurse doubtfully, looking at the dulled down eyes in worry. "Are you sure? They look really dark and clouded."

"I'm sure~" said Tsuna, his eyes looking to the side to see Hibari lying there, eyes closed and the slash on his cheek already stitched up. "Miss, if I told you something important, then would you make sure my mother doesn't get hurt~?"

The nurse looked up in shock, before nodding softly; knowing that the person behind the glass would be able to hear whatever Tsuna was going to say.

"Mukuro-san said he was going to kill Daemon-sama and then kill Hibari-san, and he said he would curse them so they could never be happy," said Tsuna, his lips tugging down into a fake upset sad expression as his eyes filled up with fake tears. "He said if I told, he'd kill my mother."

The nurse seemed angry and then petted Tsuna's head. Tsuna bowed his head, hiding his face as a smirk suddenly crossed his lips.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt… _especially Daemon-sama_."

The nurse continued to pet his head as Tsuna then went quiet, tears still falling from his eyes, but some of them certainly seemed real, since the _real _Tsuna, not this possessed one, was crying in the inside.

'_Mukuro-san… Mukuro-san…?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: You know, I was picturing this in my head the WHOLE time and I thought I was gonna cry when thinking about Tsuna trapped in his own body... *sniffle*  
>I HAVE A BAD IMAGINATION! BAD! BAD!<em>

_Hope you enjoyed, send your good lucks to Mukuro *sadistic side comes out* heh heh heh~  
>Shanny~<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Namimori Police Station, Questioning Room.**

"This isn't within my rights."

The police officer shrugged as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand, reading it out once more to make sure Mukuro had gotten the message. Mukuro _had _gotten the message straight, but he didn't like it.

"You will be going to the Estraneo science facility for evidence gathering on your eye. If the reports match up, then I can't guarantee what will happen to a child who isn't a normal human," said the male, causing Mukuro to growl and tug uselessly at his bound wrists. "We cannot have the risk of someone _super-human_ lurking around. I suspect you'll be turned into a lab rat soon enough."

Were they even allowed to do that? That definitely wasn't legal, but then again, they probably thought it was legal since he wasn't fully counted as human. The man muttered something about allowing Mukuro to see his brother, Tsuna and Hibari one more time before walking off.

Clenching his fists, Mukuro gritted his teeth as he looked around, but his situation was hopeless right now. He couldn't use his eye since it was covered, he couldn't possibly use Hibari's body to help him or else it would look suspicious… and Tsuna was still being controlled by Daemon most likely.

What a pain. He was going to have to find a way out of this. There was no way in _hell _that he was going to allow those filthy people touch him freely. He didn't want people poking around with his eye, injecting needles into him, drugging him and using him as some form of lab rat. He didn't want any of it. Why couldn't he have a normal life instead of this one that required him to run around hide?  
>When the door reopened, Mukuro snapped his head up to see Daemon standing there, Tsuna clinging to his side like someone weak and Hibari just stood there, both eyes open. Thankfully, his eye wasn't showing up red now, so Mukuro could relax. Hibari was just glaring daggers at him, and he could tell that he wasn't going to help his case at all.<p>

"Oh dear brother, I can't believe it came down to this~" said Daemon, a smirk tugging at his lips as Mukuro glared. Damn bastard, having a stupid ability that camouflaged his eye really well. "But of course, I had to say something after what _Tsunayoshi-kun _told me. I simply couldn't live with myself to see him suffer~"

Mukuro blinked before turning his attention to Tsuna, who just started clinging to Daemon tighter. The brunette was still under Daemon's spell, that much was obvious.

"D-Daemon-sama, please make him stop looking at me…"

A police officer stepped forwards and then petted Tsuna's head softly, whispering encouraging words in efforts to soothe him.

"Are you sure you want to speak to him?" said the woman softly, and Tsuna nodded softly before looking at Mukuro with his dulled down eyes.

"I hate you, Mukuro Rokudo, you made my life a living hell," said Tsuna bluntly, causing Mukuro to flinch. "Because of you, I was made to suffer; people hated me for being anywhere near you. Stupid, _stupid demon._"

One of the times Mukuro hated his brother was right now, and with him out the way, he couldn't tell what would happen to Tsuna. Didn't Hibari notice there was something up? Either he didn't know, or he wasn't going to say anything since he hated his guts.

Daemon gave a simple wave at Mukuro and Tsuna said nothing, his bangs covering his eyes as Hibari looked at him, opening his lips and muttering lowly.

"Stupid herbivore, you got yourself caught too easily."

Mukuro looked at him questioningly before going rigid, feeling his neck being tilted to the side and a needle piercing his flesh. Damn it, damn it…

Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Residence.<strong>

"Tsu-kun! I can't believe you got mixed up with that whole situation! Me and your brother have been so worried about you!"

Tsuna stood still as Nana hugged him, not saying a word as he stared at Giotto, who was staring at him coldly. A smirk was playing across his lips, and as Tsuna detached himself from her. He let out a yawn and then mumbled something about being tired to her and walked away and up the stairs, not surprised in the slightest that Giotto was right on his tail, watching him carefully as he entered the bedroom, hearing the door shut behind him.

"Daemon, what's your goal now? Leave him alone." So blunt. Tsuna turned round, a smirk splitting his face as he brushed his brown locks away from his face, smiling sweetly all of a sudden.

"Well, I have got what I wanted~" said Tsuna, his voice sounding slightly rolled from the long distance possession. "But I wanted to keep dear Tsunayoshi-kun as a doll that I could manipulate~"

Tsuna suddenly rushed forwards, knocking Giotto to the floor and giggling childishly.

"Plus, he has such an interesting ability, I thought I could use it for myself~"

Giotto narrowed his eyes before staring into those dulled honey-caramel eyes, his gold orbs flickering slightly before he sighed, beginning to speak softly.

"Tsuna, wake up, I hardly ever get to see you and you decide to fall asleep on me?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow, before bursting out laughing, but Giotto didn't give up. "Ne, Tsuna, remember how me, you and Mukuro always hung out at the park? Remember how you always stood up for Mukuro when people cried him as a demon?"

'_Yes, I do remember that,' _Tsuna's expression flickered slightly, but Daemon still remained in control. _'I'd like for us to go back to the park. And Mukuro isn't a demon. Like I said, just because he has a red eye doesn't mean he's bad. He just has a special eye; no one should be calling him demon…'_

Tsuna toppled away from Giotto, clutching at his head and hissing, causing Giotto to smirk and hum happily before continuing.

"Tsuna, remember how you and Mukuro would hang under the sakura trees after school? Remember how he would always be the first to say happy birthday to you? Remember all those fun times you had?"

"Stop saying those things!" hissed Tsuna angrily, his eyes flickering. "He can hear you! I'm not gi-giving up his body just yet!"

"Do you remember when you were half asleep and you heard someone murmur next to your ear at night, every night 'I love you'?" said Giotto, softening his eyes and looking at the floor. "That was also Mukuro."

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" screeched Tsuna, clutching at his head and shaking it furiously. "It feels like my head splitting! Stop trying! He can't escape me, he can't! He can't! He bloody damn ca-!"

'_Get out of my body!' _Tsuna's eyes flashed wide before he fell over, feeling himself landing into awaiting arms with his eyes closed.

"Tsuna, tell me, where is Mukuro?" said Giotto, shaking the exhausted brunette into answering.

"D-Daemon… h-he handed Mukuro over to the Estraneo science facility since h-he was jealous of him… since he was s-stronger… that he h-had a stronger a-ability…" mumbled Tsuna, his grip tightening on Giotto's top. "I-I need to help him… t-they aren't gonna t-treat him like a h-human G-Giotto-nii…"

Giotto frowned before feeling his brother slump against him, exhaustion and stress getting the better of him. If he was strong instead of smart, then he would have beaten Daemon to a bloody pulp. But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Placing Tsuna down on the bed, he reached for his phone and the texted someone; someone important.

'_G, there is a problem.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Estraneo Science Facility.<strong>

Mukuro's normal eye fluttered slightly before snapping open, his head turning from side to side as he growled, trying to sit up with little success as he looked down. How could the police be so foolish? The Estraneo science facility wasn't meant to be used for police investigations! Didn't they know that they were an illegal group that tried to gain power for themselves?

He tugged his wrists, but the straps keeping him down were tight, and the ones round his ankles and waist were no different. When he allowed his eye to look to the side, he paled. There was a tube attached to his red eye. Now that couldn't be good, now could it?

"I don't care what you have to do, rip his eye out, manipulate him to do my bidding, I'm the one who is going to be in charge here~" said a low voice, easily identified as Daemon's as Mukuro frowned. "Just make sure that his ability doesn't outshine mine. If worst comes to worst, I can easily break him to pieces with that damn _brat_."

Brat = Tsuna. How dare he say Tsuna was a brat? Tsuna wasn't a brat! Tsuna was very important to him, and if anything were to happen to Tsuna, then he would probably kill himself-

Thus the reason Daemon had put the boy on his target list. Could Mukuro have gotten anymore stupid? If he didn't cooperate with them, then Tsuna was going to get hurt- or worse, killed because of him! He had to do something, anything, to make sure Tsuna was safe…

Right?

"Oh look, he's awake," said someone dully, entering the room with a clipboard before smirking. "Great, the scanning analysis is complete, now I can look at that pretty little eye of yours!"

Mukuro knew he was going to be in a world of pain by the time the day ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Residence.<strong>

"That does sound troubling."

Giotto sat next to Tsuna, petting his soft tufts of brown hair as his red-headed friend, also known as G, walked around the room, thinking deeply before stopping, eyebrows furrowing.

"It seems that if we leave things, then this Daemon fellow is going to go too far and cause mass destruction. It seems that the whole incident that happened in Namimori high was a total fix," said G, sitting down and drawing out a picture. "Here, we have Mukuro and Hibari, Daemon already letting loose that Mukuro had a special ability in his eye. Here we have Tsunayoshi, who just 'happened' to appear on the scene with the slightest nudge by Daemon and made him interfere with the fight Mukuro was by far losing. After Mukuro was back on his feet and got Tsuna out the way, he started fighting once more, and that's when Daemon threatened Mukuro, forcing him to use his cursed eye if he didn't want anything bad to happen to Tsunayoshi. This is what brought the police into the whole situation, and this only served Daemon in every way possible, since all of this police officers that were important had already been possessed by him before he was even handcuffed. Am I on the right track here?"

"Yes," said Giotto, stopping his petting of Tsuna's head and getting down on the floor, drawing his accurate knowledge of what happened after all that. "The details are shaky after Mukuro got knocked out, but I can say that he has probably been taken to the Estraneo science facility, and I can only imagine what they may do to him. When Tsuna came back home, I recognized instantly with my hyper intuition that he was possessed, and the used a mind trigger to make him fight for his body back. Then I texted you. Think you can come up with anything to get Mukuro back and Daemon out the way?"

"You've placed a challenging puzzle on my table, Giotto," replied G, looking at the two descriptions he had. "Even though this is probably what happened in Nami-high, how can you be certain that it really did happen?"

"I can only assume-"

"That is what happened," mumbled a soft voice, causing them both to look at the bed Tsuna was laying on, meeting upset caramel eyes. "This is all my fault."

"You can't just say that," said Giotto, reaching up and ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Daemon would have found another way to corner his brother into a trap. It was just… bad timing, I suppose."

"It's still my fault."

Giotto shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince Tsuna any time soon as he looked back at G, who was scribbling away in his neatest font.

"Well, I think we need to get another person with a cursed eye on our hands if we're going to get anywhere. I can't tell if Mukuro is already possessed or not, so we need to take precautions since we know his abilities," said G, frowning. "I hope he hasn't been possessed- or killed for that matter- but we still need this person. There isn't any other Rokudo's, but I heard a rumour about a girl living in Kokuyo-"

"Chrome?" both turned to Tsuna again, who simply blinked and then hid his face. "I-I mean, I can remember Mukuro-san telling me that D-Daemon cursed her many years ago, but I wouldn't know about her abilities…"

"It's worth a shot," said Giotto, before getting to his feet, making Tsuna sit up and look at him. "You're staying here Tsuna, I have a feeling Daemon has a feeling we'll try to find her."

"But G-Giotto-nii-"

"I said no," said Giotto, his voice sounding lower than what it usually was. "Just do me, and Mukuro, a favour by keeping yourself safe. I know he'll use _you _to break _him_."

G simply nodded before opening the window, jumping out of it with Giotto at his heels, making Tsuna feel more alone than what he ever was. He clenched his fists and sat on the bed, growing frustrated before looking up, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Sorry Giotto-nii, I don't think I'll be listening to you today."

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this fairly quickly o.o I'm so proud~~~  
>Hope chuu enjoyed~~ Anyone wanna guess what happens next~?<p>

Oh, and random note: I'm going to Germany on the 30th of march, so if you read any of my other stories, then they might not get updated for around a week. Thanks chuu for reading this~~

Shanny~


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Estraneo Science Facility.**

[This better not be one of your excuses! What do you mean, he's _resisting_?]

"E-Every time we try to look at his eye, we'll get attacked by snakes or wild dogs!" squeaked a young scientist, earning a snarl from the receiver of the phone. "D-Daemon-sama, there isn't anything we can do!"

[Did you ever think about putting him asleep first? Anyway, I need to go; I need to watch those _brats._]

The line disconnected, and the young member flinched before placing the phone down, turning his head to the side to see Mukuro glaring at him from where he was strapped down, a low, feral growl emitting from him. He couldn't be harmed right now since they had covered his red eye once again, but the look he was getting from the younger Rokudo was even scarier than _Daemon's_, which is quite a big thing to say really.

They couldn't put him to sleep. If they done that, then who knows what could happen? Mukuro hadn't reacted well towards tranquilizers and the other drugs they had given him, so now they were frightened on killing their precious little lab rat.

"W-Well, let's try this again-" the lab member paused before squeaking, holding a gas mask in his hand as Mukuro glared at him sharply once more, clearly not willing to cooperate at all. "D-Don't look at me like that! I'm just doing what I've been told to do!"

"Well, you don't _have _to do this," said Mukuro through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes. "You're just too scared for your own good."

"I-I'm not!"

"Then stop squeaking."

The young member looked infuriated by the sudden turn of events as he approached Mukuro, not letting his fear shot as he pounced, grabbing Mukuro by the hair before slamming the mask down, earning a snarl.

Moments later, Mukuro had already gone limp, his only showing eye closing as the newer member let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. Now that he had done this, what the hell was he meant to do now? Ah, right… what were Daemon-sama's orders again?

* * *

><p><strong>Kokuyo Land<strong>

Giotto and G stood close together, both sets of eyes looking around the area suspiciously. Why would the girl known as Chrome Nagi Dokuro want to stay in such a rundown place? It was horrible, the building near enough fully collapsed and it was crawling with bugs and stray animals. Giotto wouldn't be shocked if he found vultures here.

G was seemingly having similar thoughts, stopping and kneeling down, pulling out to headsets and tossing one to Giotto.

"What way are you taking?" asked G quietly, causing Giotto to stop to think before pointing right. He wasn't really in the talking mood, but G still was able to hear him as they went silent for another few moments to put there headsets on.

"Message me if you find this Chrome girl," said G, causing Giotto to nod as they sprinted in their separate directions. The blonde could feel his heart beating, as if he _knew _this was going to be a difficult task.

* * *

><p><strong>Kokuyo Land, Centre Building.<strong>

"You are different from the others that have come here so far…" mumbled a soft voice, violet eyes looking up before staring at the side. "For some reason, they all assume that I can grant wishes, and I can depending on what I can do, but when I can't grant them what they want, they try to attack me…"

"It's ok, Chrome-san," replied a soft voice, the soft voice of Tsuna's. He had flashed here within a few minutes, but now his muscles ached. "I can understand if you don't want to go there because of _him_. I was just wondering if you could have helped me out… Mukuro-san is very important to me you see."

"But Daemon-"

"Oi, squirt, how'd you get here?" Tsuna turned round to see G standing there, hands on hips before his eyes looked up at the girl with long, purple hair, a similar shade to that of Mukuro's. "Are you Chrome? If you are, then you're coming with us."

The girl flinched and then hid behind Tsuna, her eyes wide as Tsuna frowned. That wasn't really any way to ask someone for their help, now was it. The brunette shook his head, which confused G a great deal until he spoke up.

"If she doesn't wish to help, then I'm not going to make her," said Tsuna softly, causing G to twitch an eyebrow. "She said she would have liked to… but I wouldn't make her help after what Daemon done to her."

She nodded weakly, her bright violet orbs still shining in worry that she'd be dragged away from where she was comfortable right now. G furrowed his brows, trying to think when he heard a sudden crackle, indicating Giotto was trying to speak.

"Oi, Giotto, was going on?"

[I've got a…-… blem….-….mon…-… here…-…ugh-!...] G blinked before clutching at his eyes, hearing a screech before the line went clear again.

[Nufufu, who would have known you would have gone after _her_~] Chrome cowered lower, clutching at Tsuna while shaking, her eyes wide. Tsuna remained still, clenching his fists as G made the volume go louder, making the brunette flinch when he heard a choking sound, presumably Giotto. [If you were smart… you'd hand over dear _Nagi-chan _right now, or this lovely little boy will get it~]

"Giotto-nii!" before anyone could stop him, Tsuna was off again, and Chrome just sat on her knee, staring at the headset in disbelief as she heard those familiar chuckles.

[Nufufu, easy to manipulate, even without the use of possession~]

* * *

><p><strong>Kokuyo Land, East Side.<strong>

"No point in struggling here, little Sawada-twin~" Giotto couldn't help it. It was in his instincts to struggle even though he knew he knew he couldn't escape. It felt as if he was trapped in a mirror, a mirror shaped in the suite of diamonds from a pack of cards.

Probably an illusion, yeah… probably an illusion… Giotto looked up abruptly to see Tsuna standing there, panting lightly before his golden eyes flickered. Why was he here? He shouldn't have come! He was going to get possessed again!

"Daemon R- no, just Daemon Spade," said Tsuna, catching his breath before his eyes went cold. "You don't deserve to have the same surname as Mukuro-san."

Daemon let out a chuckle and then Giotto tried to speak, but found that his voice couldn't get out and just echoed back at him, knocking him over. Tsuna called out to him, and he could hear him clearly, he just couldn't respond. Whenever he spoke, it rebounded and it him, depending on how loud it was or how much it pissed Daemon off. Even the slightest whisper hurt him. The cramped space inside the diamond hurt him too.

"Let him go," said Tsuna, keeping his fists clenched to prevent himself from shaking. He was scared, but he wasn't willing to let Daemon know that. He had to act as if he was ok, and then he had to flash forward and give one huge smack to Daemon's face, knock him out, then shatter the diamond his brother was trapped in and-

"By the way, try to shatter the diamond, then little Giotto-kun _dies_~" Tsuna went still and then stared at the Diamond, which was just floating there with Giotto sitting in it, head bowed. Was the diamond really hurting him that much. "Oh, watch this, little Tsunayoshi-kun~"

The diamond suddenly grew thinner, and caused Giotto to shout out when he felt his space get more cramped. Tsuna ran forwards and touched the diamond before freezing. It was something solid, so that meant… there was only so much air in there, right?

"You have a sharp mind when you want it, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Daemon tauntingly; standing right behind Tsuna, but the brunette didn't take much notice, too busy focusing on his brother, who was bashing his hands off the glass surrounding him and breathing raggedly. There wasn't much air left.

"Let him breathe!" shouted Tsuna, turning round and looking at Daemon, who looked amused. "L-Let him breathe… Don't kill him…"

Daemon seemed to contemplate it, before widening the diamond once more, letting Giotto fall to the ground again and breathe, taking deep breaths of it in. Tsuna fell do it knees, a hand resting over his heavily beating heart as he let out a sigh of relief, before hearing Daemon chuckle behind him.

"Now tell me~" said Daemon, his eye twinkling. "What will you do for me in return for letting your brother live~?"

Tsuna turned his head round and looked at him with flickering honey-eyes, biting his lower lip as the shaking got the better of him, and no matter how much he clenched his fists, he couldn't stop shaking.

"I-It depends on what y-your asking for," squeaked Tsuna, flinching when he felt a pale hand pet his brown locks gently, almost fondly, as Daemon leaned down, brushing his lips against Tsuna's ear teasingly.

"I want you to _break _my brother~"

Tsuna froze, and Giotto stayed still in the mirror, unsure on what was just said to his younger-by-minutes twin until he heard the poor boy shouting.

"No! I can't do that! I refuse to hurt him!" ah. It must have had something to do with Mukuro. Giotto looked down and then noticed there was water beginning to soak through his shoes before filling up rapidly, making him panic.

One way he didn't want to die was by drowning. Giotto kept watching as the water got past his ankles and was getting close to his knees before Tsuna even noticed, pressing his hands on the outside of the glass and started shouting again.

"Giotto-nii? Giotto-nii!" gold eyes looked down into the worried caramel ones, reaching down and pressing his hands against the glass in attempts to soothe his younger brother. Sure, he was panicking, but he always had out Tsuna first before anything.

By the time the water was up at his ears, Giotto was forced to move his hands away from the glass as he tried to breathe, before blinking, noticing that there really wasn't a way _to _breathe.

"No, Daemon, stop it!" Giotto could see the younger brunette, his eyes wide as he shook his head and bashed his hands off the glass. "You're killing him, stop it!"

Giotto covered his mouth with his hands, clenching his eyes closed before stopping his movements, as if that would help him last a little longer. It was only moments later, however, that his instincts kicked in and his mouth opened, making him choke since there was no where for his trapped air to go to. It burned, it burned, it burned-!

Just as Giotto closed his eyes, the diamond suddenly shattered, causing Tsuna to screech out but then blink when He found Giotto didn't vanish, just hit the ground and not move.

"Giotto-nii-!" Tsuna felt himself being shoved out the way and then G was kneeling next to the blonde, quickly pressing on his chest and making Giotto choke the water up. Tsuna turned round and then saw Chrome standing there, head bowed. Did she save him?

"Nufufu, Nagi-chan~" she didn't look up, and she stayed still, her hair continuing to cover her face. "How unusual~ I never thought that your ability would be capable of countering mine~! What a lovely curse I have given you~"

She raised her head, and Tsuna stopped, seeing that the once beautiful violet eyes he was looking at early were now blood red, shimmering and sparkling with dark greyish-black smoke swirling around the bright orb.

"I hate you, you know that?" she mumbled, before falling to her knees and blinking, her eyes flashing back to violet. "I could have lived a normal, peaceful life, but then _you _had to come along, curse me and make me frail. My family thinks I am dead!"

"What does it matter?" said Daemon, a grin splitting his face. "Family and friends are of no importance. Power is the key here~"

Daemon then pointed to Tsuna, who simply glared at him.

"Look at him! He has this wonderful ability, but he would have gladly given it up for the sake of his brother! How pathetic is that?"

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward and then grabbed Daemon by the neck, throttling him.

"Family is important! So are friends! Stop messing with peoples lives and get a grip!" yelled the brunette, slapping Daemon across the face before pausing, hearing that family tune in his head before slapping himself and continuing. "Stop trying to possess me!"

"I wasn't trying to possess you in particular… Tsunayoshi~"

Tsuna paled and then looked towards Chrome, but she appeared fine, before turning his attention to Giotto and G. Giotto was still a spluttering mess and G was still helping, so had been possessed?

"Giotto, you can't go to sleep yet!" muttered G crossly, shaking his light-headed friend firmly. "First of all, your brother is in danger, second, we've found the girl we've been looking for and-"

G stopped when he felt something sharp slash across his cheek, and as he looked down, Giotto was laying there, eyes open, one pure gold and the other a deep red.

"Sawada-san, stay away from him!" shouted Chrome, but Tsuna stayed put. "This isn't just mind-control! It's full body possession! Don't attack Daemon either! You'll hurt him!"

_'Full body... Possession...?' _Tsuna grit his teeth and looked at Giotto, before shaking his head. _'I-I won't... be able to do anything...'_

"Sawada-san! Move! Daemon will make him hurt you!"

"Don't move at all, or I'll kill him before you can even think," replied Daemon slyly, making Tsuna grip at his head from the stress. What should he do? Run and risk Giotto getting hurt? Hide and probably get caught? Fight? Shout? _Scream_?

Tsuna's head snapped to the side as he heard Daemon hiss abruptly, and as the brunette looked towards his brother, he grew confused. Why were both his eyes red now?  
>"Possession complete," mumbled Chrome, making G look at her coldly before she shrugged. "If I didn't possess him, then Daemon would, now who would you rather have him with?"<p>

G grumbled something about trust in an irritated voice before grabbing Giotto, pushing him towards Chrome, and he walked quite willingly towards her.

Tsuna let a small cross his lips as he looked at Daemon, who looked rather pissed.

"Well, that was mean," said Tsuna, his hazel eyes looking at his enemy carefully. "Trying to possess him, even though he knows how to avoid it, while he was weakened. Really, it just shows how weak _you_ are."

Within seconds, Daemon was out of sight, causing Tsuna to laugh before he stopped, looking to the side to see Chrome holding Giotto, her eyes still blood red.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, making her eyes go violet. " I-I know I look hideous when I'm like that, b-but-"

"It's fine, Chrome-san," said Tsuna gently, looking at his unconscious brother with worried eyes. "Thank you- for protecting Giotto-nii… But we need to go now, Mukuro-san needs our help and I don't want to leave him there much longer-"

"I'll help," she said, causing everyone, minus Giotto, to blink in surprise. "I-I wouldn't usually do anything since it was against D-Daemon, but I can see how… precious… this friend is to you."

Tsuna smiled, and then bowed low, tears filling his eyes.

"Thank you… Chrome-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Estraneo Science Facility.<strong>

"Did you manage to get him here?"

"Yeah. He put up a huge fight, but in the end, he is… _only _human, that little boy could hardly stand after we shot a dart at him."

"Yet he still tried, until he collapsed. He was holding onto those metal like weapons. What are those things again?"  
>"Tonfas?"<p>

"Yah. Besides, Daemon-sama told us that he wanted us to bring _Hibari Kyoya _here to test his new puppet~"

"The little skylark doesn't stand a chance against _him_. The equipment- plus possession in Daemon's strongest card suite- will make him stronger than all of us put together… My, my… What a wonder child both of them turned out to be… But if I had to say who was stronger, it would be _Rokudo Mukuro_, but the only thing that was wrong with him was that he didn't have the heart to be evil."

"Well, he had it now~"

The group of scientists kept laughing, while Mukuro's hazy vision stared round the room blankly, his mind trying to figure out what move he should make before it got scrambled and confused.

_Kill…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mornin' minna! Strange tome for an update, I know... but... I had to post it someway or another, ne? Where I am, it is currently 12:42 am... *yawn*  
>I'll leave this to you guys then? Reviews~?<em>

_Shanny~~~_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not Afraid**

Summary:- 'I'm not afraid. Just because you have a red eye doesn't mean you are a bad person.' Tsuna looked up into the mismatched ones of the teen before him. 'You just have a special eye.' AU. 6927.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Estraneo Science Facility.**

Slowly, onyx-silver eyes fluttered opened and blinked slowly, trying to rid the blurriness they were seeing before remaining open and looking round the room cautiously as pale hands reached up to grip at his head.

If Hibari Kyoya didn't know better, then he would say he had a hangover- but his memories of the previous day were quite clear.

'_Damn bastards…' _thought Hibari, angrily, as he got to his feet and looked round the quite bland room. _'Where is this? That Science Facility they brought the pineapple-haired herbivore to?'_

Where he stood, he got tell the room was white, but it was still pretty dark so he couldn't see. He couldn't hit anything since he didn't have his Tonfas on him nor did he trust himself touching anything in the damn building in case this was all a prank.

[Hibari Kyoya.] The raven-haired skylark looked up as he heard the voice, his expression dark. [Welcome to the Estraneo Science Facility. We have a very special opponent we'd like you to test.]

"Not interested," said Hibari, letting out a yawn. "Take me back to Namimori, now. I have no desire to fight any weak herbivores today."

[Weak you say?] Chuckling and murmuring could be heard, and it pissed Hibari off a great deal. [We'll see about that.]

Hibari heard the voice cut off before he froze, hearing a light 'thud' behind him before whipping round, staring into mismatched orbs.

"… Kufufu~" Hibari frowned. This wasn't the same person. The Mukuro Rokudo he knew would defend himself, but he would never full out appear near him while showing… this much blood-lust. "Kyoya-kun, a pleasure to see you here~"

It wasn't him. Hibari raised his hands to cover his face when a trident swung down, only to find himself hitting the wall and a hand gripping his throat. How was he meant to fight when they hadn't supplied his weapon back?

His onyx-silver eyes flashed as he choked, staring into that blood-red one and watched as a kanji number appeared, indicating the number one before the room changed, taking the form of Namimori-High's food hall.

"This should be more to _your _liking~" said Mukuro, his voice sounding awfully smooth and calm as he jumped back, twirling his trident in his hands contently. "Try not to die _too _quickly, because if you do, then _Daemon-sama _will be too pleased. When he's too pleased, then I end up with more work than necessary."

Hibari then knew that this was the one fight that he wished he had never been landed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Outskirts.<strong>

"Tsuna, slow down! None of us can move as fast as you!"

The brunette stopped and then looked over his shoulder, noticing Giotto continue running towards him, along with G and Chrome, who seemed to be used to running around a lot.

"But Giotto-nii, if I keep stopping then I don't know what will happen to Mukuro-san-"Tsuna was silenced when his brother reached him, wrapping his arms round the younger frame and hugging him tightly.

"I know you worry about him, but he wouldn't want you to be feeling like this," said Giotto softly, feeling his brother tense lightly before relaxing. "I don't know what may have happened to Mukuro, but you need to remain calm when you see him, 'kay?"

Tsuna bit at his lip and bowed his head, nodding slowly as Chrome and G appeared behind him, the purple-haired female seeming quite flustered.

"T-There's been a big power wave emitted by a cursed eye nearby," said Chrome, her face a slight pink from running. "I can tell the difference from the users simply because my power was derived from Daemon- so it must have been Mukuro-san's power that fluctuated!"

Tsuna's eyes widened before he turned and started running, despite the protests of his friends- and brother- and he kept running, darting through trees while thinking, even though formulating a plan was never his forte.

* * *

><p><strong>Estraneo Science Facility.<strong>

Laying on the ground, Hibari remained still, his head tilted to the side and his onyx-silver eyes half closed, showing the visible strain he was under as Mukuro loomed over him, trident pointed at his neck.

"Stupid, stupid herbivore…" mumbled Hibari, his eyes closing. "Letting someone else control you… is pathetic for someone of your standard."

Hibari knew he was going to die soon. This wasn't Rokudo Mukuro, this was more like a little minion of Daemon's, and Mukuro had shown no signs of hesitation that indicated he had control over his movements.

'_Stupid, stupid demon.' _Just as Mukuro raised his trident to strike down, he froze, that dull, upset sounding voice ringing in his head. _'I hate you, Mukuro Rokudo, you made my life a living hell, because of you, I was made to suffer; people hated me for being anywhere near you.'_

The kanji number in his eye shifted and disappeared as he fell down onto his knees, clutching at his head and shaking it, giving Hibari the opportunity to roll away and keep himself somewhat safe. The skylark hadn't considered saying something like that could have triggered a memory, but it was keeping him alive, wasn't it?

"Plus, Rokudo Mukuro, if you let yourself be controlled…" Hibari felt those mismatched eyes looked towards him, the expression on the other teen unreadable. "Then you know your brother will make you kill him… Tsunayoshi that is."

As if expected, a chill entered the room, and Hibari simply looked as Daemon materialized next to Mukuro, placing a hand on his younger brothers' shoulder and chuckling lightly.

"I think that's enough, don't you agree, Mukuro-kun~?" Mukuro turned his head and then met the dark blue pools of Daemon's eyes, one of them only being slightly lighter than the other before he nodded, his eyes closing as he fell back, allowing Daemon to catch him. "Good boy." Daemon turned to leave, Mukuro's arm draped over his shoulder as he turned to look round, seeing Hibari glaring daggers. "Next time you decide to try and make my puppet see reason, then I will make him kill you. Just be thankful that I allowed you to live."

Just. He allowed him to live, even though he was nearly on the verge of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Estraneo Science Facility, Main Hallway.<strong>

"Daemon-sama instructed me to give you the best hospitality possible," Tsuna didn't seem believing as he kept his guard up, following the female secretary that had caught him within two seconds of entering the building. "He told me that he was doing some work in the main hall and to direct you there."

The woman was fishy, and Tsuna didn't like being around her. She kinda freaked him out, since he had a feeling that she was possessed right, but knew he could move fast enough to run away from her. She took him to a door before she bowed and left him, causing him to blink in confusion. Was that it? Really? Not even bothering to ask for entrance, Tsuna opened the door and walked in, only to freeze.

Daemon was just sitting there, Mukuro unconscious on his lap as he chose to run his fingers through his younger brothers hair, the boy not even moving in the slightest. Tsuna' heart sunk for a moment, the first thought that Mukuro might actually be dead popping into his head before he shook the thought away, keeping his resolution firm as he took a few steps forwards, never taking his gaze of Mukuro's 'seemingly' peaceful face.

"What did you do to him?" asked Tsuna lightly, a light tremor rolling in his words but his body stayed still, calm. "I'll kill you if he's hurt."

"Nufufu, he's perfectly fine and healthy~" Daemon continued petting Mukuro's head, chuckling. "The perfect little pet if you ask me. Would you like to pet him~?"

Tsuna's eyes flashed in fury as he appeared in front of Daemon, his hand smacking across the older males face before he grabbed Mukuro, dragging him out the way before flashing back, panic in his eyes as he let himself fall to the ground, shaking Mukuro gently.

"Mukuro-san?" Tsuna blinked when mismatched eyes flashed open and stared at him, confused.

"Tsunayoshi… kun…?" Mukuro stayed still, as if not trusting his movements before closing his eyes again, making Daemon chuckle and Tsuna grit his teeth.

"Let us begin the _game_, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Shanny is forever sorry about the length of this chapter v.v

She wasn't feeling too well for the whole week, and she could only write a few sentances per day... and now she feels terrible that she done such a terrible update o.e

Hope chuu enjoyed, and Shanny promises that she'll write a better one for next time!

Shanny~


End file.
